Prisoner Games
by Kuja's Little Mage
Summary: Trapped under Autobot authority, Starscream gets a vicious surprise visit in the brig...from Optimus Prime himself. dark!Prime x Starscream, hints of Megs x Screamer, SLASH


Sort of in response to a request for Warlord!Prime x Prisoner!Starscream on 4chan. Not the most put-together fic, but I'm proud of the smut. Co-authored with a friend of mine on LiveJournal. Fic is pretty long, I apologize...9 or 10 pages total, whoa Oo; we didn't expect it to turn out that way, but we hope you enjoy!

* * *

Careless.

He'd been slagging careless, is what he'd been.

Stupid. It was a stupid move. He'd been hoping to get closer to the action, to take a good shot at the fragging Autobot that had provoked him, but he'd strayed too close and became surrounded. It didn't take a lot to subdue him after they wormed a shot into one of the cables in his wings. Which now hurt like utter slag, and there was nothing Starscream could do about it. It was healing wrong, he could feel it. It was a main cable, incredibly sensitive, and it was healing wrong. It burned every time Starscream's right wing even twitched; the only way he could relieve it was to put more pressure on it and hold his back firmly against the wall where he was currently chained.

He didn't even know the Autobots had chains...and sturdy ones, at that. So they weren't as weak as he had first believed. Or as stupid--the Autobots were no fools, and didn't trust Starscream with his hands free, even confined in this low-level, lightless, dank brig cell where they'd imprisoned him. The walls were too close for his comfort; his wings were mere meters away from either side barrier and it was beginning to wear down on the flier's nerves. Seekers needed space to move, to shift around, because they liked the freedom of flying—thus, they tended to be quite claustrophobic. Starscream had spent three orns in this cell, and he wasn't sure how much more he could take before his sensors would begin to play tricks on him.

The least he could hope for was some brilliant idea to get out, or that Megatron may come and save him. Maybe.

...Yeah. Maybe in a few million vorns. He would be dead by then.

Starscream's chain of thought was soon broken by the approaching sound of footsteps. Upon faintly hearing them outside the mildly soundproofed walls, the Seeker looked up, optics narrowing. A visitor, for him…? How sweet. Probably coming down to interrogate him...

As the door hissed open, Starscream tensed, pressing against the wall to relieve a little more pressure off his wing, ready for whatever was going to be served up. He recognized the shadow—he recognized that tall, towering figure, the same size and a similar bulky build to Megatron.

But the paint job threw him off. Starscream's optics flickered, and he had to do a double-scan of the figure to absorb what little light was shed on him. The body blended in with the shadows, being almost entirely black, with a viciously dark purple chest and same-color patches of armor on the arms and lower legs.

And the optics. They were Decepticon red, harsh and stern, demeaning him with a diminutive stare.

Something wasn't right, and Starscream nearly stuttered upon seeing the figure. "...Optimus...?"

Optimus looked down at Starscream as he stepped inside, "Hello Starscream. You seem surprised." He laughed quietly, clearly amused at Starscream's confusion.

At that, the Seeker's optics narrowed into a glare and he snarled. "Yeah, surprised to see the great Autobot leader giving me the time of day," he snapped. "Couldn't send one of your flunkies to interrogate me for you?"

"I could have—quite easily. But Starscream," He quickly closed the distance between them and lowered himself slightly to Starscream's level, their faces only a few inches away from each other, "It's a lot more fun to do it personally…especially with _you_."

There was a brief pause, the silence extending so tight between them one could cut it with a snap.

Starscream's optics lit up briefly, as if in understanding.

Then they narrowed in a harsh leer. "Funny, I didn't know the great and caring Optimus Prime liked to cause a mech any harm. Is that what this is all about? Are you trying to be something you're not, Optimus? Hiding that weak, sentimental spark of yours under a Decepticon paint job?" Starscream's vents hissed in a scoff. "I think it's pathetic, really. You should've wasted your time on someone else."

"I'm not wasting my time; far from it." Moving back slightly so he could get a good look over the seeker he continued, "You misunderstand me Starscream. I wouldn't do anything that would cause the termination of another mech."

"You wouldn't, would you?" Starscream sneered. "So I was right. You're just a pretender, after all. I guess I have nothing to fear from you, then, _Autobot_. An interrogation by a petro-rabbit would be more frightening than one by you!"

Without any warning Optimus slammed his fist into the wall, purposely clipping a small part of Starscream's wing as he did.

"Do you want to find out?"

He jumped—_jumped_—and winced when Optimus dented the very tip of his wing, causing him to twist, and that sent pain searing up his right wing. Starscream hissed, but then he laughed in the Autobot's face.

"Find out what? How laughably pathetic you are?"

Seeing how Starscream had reacted to the small amount of contact with his wing Optimus knew he'd found the weak spot he was looking for. Removing his hand from the wall he pressed it flat against Starscream's wing and started to dig his fingers in slightly; he didn't need to try to rip through the surface. The sensory grid present on wings never needed to go very deep. As if on command, the Seeker's turbines twisted in a low roar and he arched painfully, grinding dental plating and letting out a pained growl. The fingers were digging into his right wing, which only made it worse when the severed main cable spat sparks and twisted its wrongly-healed self again, shooting agony through his sensors.

Twisting his hand slowly, Optimus continued to apply a painful level of pressure to the wing. "You should remember where you are and what sort of position you're in before you say something." He looked Starscream directly in the optics, ensuring no signs of any expression could be visible; "I know I would."

Starscream got the hint, pressing his lips tightly together until his pained growls and hisses came out barely kept in check. He narrowed his optics until they were red slits on his face in the darkness, but he didn't say anything further. He just squirmed restlessly as the pain increased, his wings quivering while he rattled the chains pinning his arms above his head.

Optimus took his hand off Starscream's wing long enough for him to stop shaking. Pressing himself against Starscream he spoke quietly, "You're surprisingly compliant given the right hints." As he said this he ran his other hand along the edges of Starscream's wing. Gripping it firmly, he finally added, "But don't think that means I'm going to give you an easy time."

The Seeker jerked again as one of his wings was abused, snarling. "No, of _course_ not," he sneered sarcastically.

"Have it your way." The second Optimus had said that he swiftly rammed his knee into Starscream's side with enough force to render the seeker incapable of any form of retaliation. Standing up to full height he detached the chains holding Starscream's arms and let gravity do the rest. A shout of raw pain rang out of the Seeker's vocals and he jerked sharply, his wings scraping against the wall. His sensors throbbed with agony as he dropped to the ground, clutching at his side with one hand, groaning an expletive or two. That hurt. Still, he glared defiantly up at Optimus with a vicious pout on his face--one that appeared between the peeling snarls flashing silver dental plating and a slick glossa that was just _itching_ to give Optimus another foul-mouthed remark, but Starscream saved it for now.

Optimus could see that Starscream was holding something back. He knew he'd get something from the Seeker soon enough; he'd just have to coax it out. Dropping to one knee he placed his other leg a little way from Starscream's side for support, and once again leaned towards Starscream. "Don't think that's all I can do to you." he said as he brought his hand up, small arcs of electricity visible as he charged the surface of his hand. Once satisfied with the amount of electricity he'd accumulated he jammed his fingers in a weakened seam on Starscream's arm, splitting it apart as his fingers went through and made contact with several sensitive cables.

All the electricity discharged in an instant down his fingers, into the cables and all over Starscream's sensory network.

Starscream lived up to his name just then, his arm falling limp and twitching only at the command of the electricity that overcharged its wires. His optics flashed with pain and he screamed a swear at the larger mech, trying to push himself to his feet with one arm sent into catatonia. "Nngh--f-frag you to the Pit, Optimus...!"

Optimus grabbed the tip of one of Starscream's wings and pulled downwards and towards himself, "I think you've forgot where you are." He tightened his grip and glared back at Starscream, "Need I remind you?"

The Seeker hissed again, gripping his arm now, growling when pain throbbed through his wing again. The main cable was straining itself and sparks flickered wildly in the small space where it was coiled. His wings were tense from lack of flying, and the cables and circuits felt like they might snap if they were pushed too hard. "...N-No..."

Slowly he let go of the seeker's wing, making sure to drag his fingers across the edge as he did. "Good. And don't forget." He shifted closer to Starscream and brought a hand up to trace a finger along Starscream's face, "Wouldn't want to have me remind you again, would you?"

He growled again, optics narrowing. "...No..."

His finger still resting on Starscream's face he charged a small bolt of electricity that once again shot down his finger and into Starscream. He'd sent a very specific amount out. Just enough that Starscream's sensory network would register it as both painful yet also pleasurable.

Starscream winced, an optic dimming offline when the strong charge crackled through his systems and scrambled it. His lips contorted in another sharp snarl and he growled, but he held his tongue, chassis thrusting out proudly, still though he was. His wings were still trembling from Optimus' abuse to them, and there were nicely-sized dents and notable paint chips where he'd smeared and dug his fingers over the surface.

Lowering a hand from Starscream face he let it rest near Starscream's shoulder vents. He could see the Seeker's wings shaking, clearly from his previous contact with them. "Is there something _wrong_, Starscream?" His voice was laced with sarcasm, enough to provoke a reaction.

Predictably, Starscream's glossa lashed out then. "As a matter of fact, there is," he growled. "I don't like your ugly hands ruining my wings."

There was a brief pause before Optimus acted. Then his hand shot up to the top of Starscream's shoulder vents with speed that would have made Blurr overheat with envy and pulled. There was a loud metallic clang as Optimus pulled Starscream into him along with lasting sounds of cracking and creaking as cockpit glass broke from the excessive pressure it was suddenly put under.

Starscream cried out again, and struggled a bit physically, worrying for the shattered glass that would now mingle with the sensitive circuitry in his cockpit. He pushed at Optimus, giving a snarl. "I thought you were going to interrogate me, not beat me to slag!"

"You wouldn't expect me to pass up the chance to have a bit of _fun_ beforehand, would you?" Optimus didn't loosen his hold on Starscream one bit, nor did he have any intention of doing so. "How did you find out when Wheeljack's plasmatic ion disruptor was to be tested?"

The Seeker snarled, glaring and wincing constantly at the vicious scraping against his now-shattered cockpit. "Come on, you think Megatron would let something like that slip his optics?" growled Starscream. "He sent me to check it out, so I did! It's not my fault you opened fire on me first! You sorry Autobots were asking for it!"

"If one of us entered your airspace you'd fire on us. What makes you think it'd be any different if you did the same?" Optimus could see Starscream's increasing discomfort at the position he was being held in and Optimus had no intention of easing off.

Starscream grimaced, pushing at Optimus' chest now, though his strength would do little good against the mech. "Point still remains," he hissed, wincing. "Let go of me, frag you!"

"As you wish…" Optimus let go, not before he'd pushed Starscream away from him, back into the wall. "Now why don't you tell me what you'd been ordered to do once you had the plasmatic ion disruptor?" Giving Starscream a penetrating look he added, "Or does Megatron not trust you with that sort of information?"

"I'd have to bring it back to _him_, obviously," Starscream snorted, not daring to speak the dark-gray mech's name. "That was a stupid question."

"You are in no position to tell me what's stupid, Starscream. Unless..." His voice trailed off as he reached out and gently dragged a finger or two down some exposed cables in Starscream's damaged wing.

Starscream's vents hitched in a gasp and he arched without meaning to, whimpering not from pain but from pleasure. He couldn't chain it back before it escaped, and was immediately embarrassed following after; either way they were manipulated, his wings were incredibly sensitive. Optimus could tell Starscream enjoyed that one. There was a subtle difference in his whimpering and the way he moved from it.

"Oh, so you liked that." He repeatedly pinched, pressed and dragged his fingers down the exposed wires, once again searching for the point where both pain and pleasure overlapped. As Starscream's wings were far more sensitive than the rest of him the border would be a lot smaller resulting in him pressing too hard at times. Not that it bothered him one bit; the satisfying grunts and moans of pain was just some added extras.

The Seeker yelped at Prime's suddenly invasive touches, pressing against the wall, wings shuddering. "N-No...!" He bit down on his glossa, shutting his vocals off only to result in them grating in horrible sounds as they attempted to express the agonizing blend of pain and pleasure. At one point, Optimus' fingers raked over the broken cable and Starscream slammed his arms against the wall, optics squinting and flickering painfully as he shuddered.

"You're lying. I do not like being lied to." As he said this he took a firm grip on the broken cable and pulled. Not enough to break it, but it came close. "If you're not going acknowledge when you get something pleasant my only option is to give you the _opposite_." He dragged the last word on a little as he twisted the cable sharply. As Optimus strained the cable to its limits, Starscream had no choice but to scream in raw agony. His wings hiked up high on his back and his optics flashed in pain, until he screeched upon the spit of sparks and crackling SNAP that indicated the main cable had once again broken down to a single wire, back to the same sorry state as before.

After a small delay Optimus let his hand fall and moved back from Starscream slightly. "I hope that gave you a clearer insight into the situation you're in. If it didn't," His optics lit up to the point they cast faint shadows on both himself and Starscream, "I know another way."

Starscream shrank away from his keeper, holding an arm over his shattered cockpit as if it were a precious treasure. He leered weakly, though bobbing his head in a frantic nod as the snapped cable spat sparks and made his wing tremble until it rattled. He cut some of the sensory flow to it, but there was only so much he could do to keep it from making such noise.

Optimus saw that Starscream's wing was no longer a valid target. It was shaking in a way that clearly indicated it had been partially disconnected from the main sensory network, the sort of thing any smart mech would do in such a situation. Of course, this set his attention wandering, and it didn't have to go far before he found his next port of call: the cockpit. The wiring and smaller systems in there would be just as sensitive as those in the wing, but here Optimus would have a lot more to play with. He'd just have to keep Starscream's hands out of the way while he did.

Starscream saw the flash in Prime's eyes as he glanced at the shattered glass on his front, causing the Seeker to warily eye his cockpit and send a pleading glance up at Optimus. His arm tightened a bit around the glass, making it shriek; but as the pain being routed to his desensitized wing was re-wired elsewhere, his arm began to quiver, causing its grip to be weak.

Optimus laughed quietly as he leaned back and pushed himself to his feet and stepped back slightly.

If Starscream though he'd given up for the time being he was _very_ mistaken. Bending down and grabbing one of Starscream's legs, he dragged the Seeker towards him with more force than speed. Now Starscream had no wall to lean against, which made what Optimus was about to do a lot easier. Stepping forwards and lowering so he was sitting on Starscream's legs, his own either side, his weight rendered the smaller mech immobile from the hips down. Leaning in, he rested his hands on either side of Starscream's cockpit. "I'm going to enjoy this, you might do as well…_if_ you don't try to resist too much."

The Seeker gave a cry as he was pulled from his stand and then pinned to the floor, jerking once when Prime's hands were placed on either side of his cockpit. His optics were wide and his vents cycled a little faster, but he didn't say or do anything to object; just gave Optimus a wide, begging expression, lips slightly parted to show a flash of slick silver glossa.

Optimus just looked back at Starscream, "Don't make this any harder on yourself, Starscream." The instant he'd finished speaking he pushed Starscream's arm away from his cockpit and rested his hands on either side of the cockpit's frame.

"Now, you can open this up on your own, or I can do it. It's your choice."

There was a long pause between them, the tension growing tight while Starscream's arm trembled against the broken glass. Then, head slumping dejectedly, he let his arm drop; wincing as the cockpit split down the center and retracted to either side, along with some of the outer armoring, to allow Prime access to the sensitive wiring hidden beneath.

"Good." He reached a hand out and gently stroked a thumb down the side of Starscream's face, "You're learning." Once again he charged the surface of his hand with electricity and passed it over Starscream's wiring. As he did small blue arcs of electricity shot from his fingers to Starscream, causing little jerks and twitches from the Seeker. As he did this he also searched for any ports and connection terminals he could use later.

Starscream jerked as the crackle of blue lightning traveled over the expanse of his wing, intakes hitching as Prime's hands skimmed the sensitive innards of his front. He whimpered helplessly, writhing in a confused manner, back curving to press his chassis forward against the other's hand while he stared down at the violation in mild horror. Prime's fingers brushed over a raised area and Starscream tensed; it was a small panel with the standard universal I/O ports for interfacing and medical access.

Optimus realized he'd found what he was looking for when Starscream tensed up as his hand passed over a small panel. "Perfect." he murmured to himself. Opening two panels on his front he pulled two standard cables out of one and a particularly thick one out of the second. For what he was about to do he'd need as much throughput as he could get, regardless of if Starscream would be able to handle it without off-lining.

The Seeker blinked at him, watching warily. "Wh—What are you—?"

Optimus didn't answer him. He saw no need to do so as he forcibly connected his cables to Starscream's corresponding ports. He was far from gentle about it, but he had to make sure they were properly connected. He didn't want them to get unplugged by accident. Once this was done, he pinned Starscream's arms either side of him, slightly above the head. Sparks flew from the ports when Prime jammed his connectors into place, causing Starscream to shrink back with a flinch and a small cry. The connection spread from his open ports, a sense of energy rippling through his circuits, causing him to shudder as Prime pinned his arms down. It stopped his wing from quivering, but parts of him still glitched and wrenched in pain.

Optimus didn't waste any time in starting. Within mere seconds he had a few small energy loops flowing across and around Starscream's systems, all the while getting the less intense feedback from the misuse of the ports used. Shifting the load of the smaller cables to one of his various subsystems, Prime focused on what he could do with the larger cable. With the amount of energy a cable of that size would allow, his options were greatly increased.

The initial flow barely compared to that of the other two cables, but he slowly added extra low frequency peaks and dips among the main flow. These clearly had an effect on Starscream's motor system as some of the twitchy jerks happened at the same instant an energy peak was sent. Instantly, Optimus' audios were flooded with the screeching intake of vents and the rumble of cooling systems fighting the peaks and valleys of the energy surges, and Starscream's whimpering cries as he curved sharply against the other's larger frame. His optics flickered until dimming offline, expression riddled with a haze of pain and pleasure. His fingers clenched and unclenched where Prime held his arms down, and Starscream's wings shuddered anew. His head fell back against the ground and he couldn't keep still. A Seeker had more punch to their energy than normal mechs because they required it for flight reasons; but it was still nothing compared to Optimus or Megatron, who were proverbial powerhouses when it came to their energy storage.

Optimus eased off the energy for a moment. Starscream's twitching lessening slightly as the excess energy dissipated across his systems. With no warning at all, Prime fired several bolts of electricity that practically screeched along circuit tracks as it shot through Starscream. Not limited to just one of the mech's systems, it worked its way back along the other two cables back through his; although not as much as what Starscream was getting, it was still enough to cause him to shake a little.

Starscream's whines and whimpers turned into all-out moans, both agonized and elated. He squirmed restlessly and even began to thrash a bit, head tossing from side to side—Optimus had to practically crush his weight down on the Seeker to keep him from writhing out of grip. His turbines kicked on line with a roar and thrummed in rapid cycles, spitting out hot air while his systems spiraled viciously towards overload. The speed and power alone were enough to make Starscream readily live up to his name, but what Optimus was doing with the frequencies drove him mad.

Without a doubt, it was the fastest Starscream had ever reached an overload—in astro-seconds flat he was crying out and arching his back, blue lightning crackling along his form at the seams and erupting in sparks from his I/O ports. His body rolled and twisted towards Optimus like a wanton magnet, responding vividly in ecstasy despite the burning heat that rushed his systems during and after the fact.

Optimus held Starscream down while the smaller mech overloaded. It proved to be a bit of a challenge to keep him under some amount of control. Still, it was quite satisfying watching Starscream writhing around underneath him, not to mention the increased feedback along all three cables as Starscream overloaded.

Considering how quickly Starscream had reached a system overload Optimus would have to wait a little before Starscream was capable of anything more than shaking and involuntary motions.

It took a breem or so, but Starscream finally managed to settle into small twists and turns, wings hiked on his back, fingers clenching restlessly. His optics came online again and he gazed up at Optimus with a focused, hazy expression. He was silent except for the tight-lipped whimpers escaping him as the heat continued to cycle through his systems. The weight of the other pressing down on top of him woke Starscream quickly from the warm settle of post-overload, vents hitching on fast intakes while his thrusters dug valleys into the floor from their rotations.

Optimus returned Starscream's gaze with a mostly expressionless glare. He was aware of the vibrations going through the seekers legs; the source was obviously those thrusters. A few nano-kliks passed before a thought shot through his processors. _Thrusters_. Without hesitating he leaned back and moved one leg between Starscream's, his weight now half on his own legs, half on one of the Seeker's. He doubted Starscream would get the hint, but waited to see if he did anyway.

Starscream's optics blinked quizzically at the shift, his thrusters still rotating on a low setting as the heat began to fade. He looked at Optimus and down at the leg he was pinning down, and back up at Optimus. His optics narrowed, scrutinizing. "What...?"

Optimus laughed quietly, "I didn't think so." He reached down to his side where Starscream's free leg was and grabbed onto it, lifting it up and towards himself, bringing it to a rest between his own legs. He had to be careful as they were still connected by the three cables, but thankfully they were pretty long.

The Seeker's intakes cycled inward with a hiss as he was shifted, optics flickering again. He leered up at Optimus, hating these guessing games. His thrusters rumbled as they picked up their rotation, spinning hotly as he grew flustered. "Stop playing with me, you've had your fun!"

"No Starscream. I haven't had _my_ fun yet." He moved his hands to Starscream's feet and started dragging his fingers along the edges. "However, if you do as I say, the fun will be shared." Once again he laughed quietly to himself, "Of course, if you don't do as I say I'll do it anyway—regardless if you want to or not."

Starscream huffed angrily with his vents, growling through his vocals even as he shuddered to the attentions on his feet, especially when they lingered near the heels of his thrusters. "You glitching...! The turbines picked up their rotations again, heat bursting from the thrusters as they roared against Prime's crotch plate.

"Perhaps I won't need to ask you," Prime said as he purposely moved his attention closer to the turbines. His own engine started a deep hum as his excitement slowly increased, combined with the slowly increasing temperature and vibrations on his crotch plate which filtered through to the wiring and sensors below.

Starscream's optics widened a bit as he glanced at Prime's fingers, warily increasing the rotations with a whimper. "D-Don't—" he was about to protest, but then he stopped himself and tried to cover with an excuse. "You'll—they'll take off your fingers," he warned weakly.

Prime chuckles in amusement; "Nice try, Starscream. But you're going to need a lot more than just a bit of heat and pressure to damage me." As he continued to stimulate Starscream's foot, he forced the Seeker to press harder against him.

He'd actually meant the speed at which they were rotating, but just as he was about to say so, his angered expression melted into pleasure and all he could do was shudder and moan. His vocals started to catch a bit as his cycles hitched on their intakes; he was still receiving some mild feedback from Optimus due to the cable connections, on top of the physical stimulation that was grating on his legs. Despite the harsh pulls and tugs, Starscream reacted by upping the turbine rotation until they were digging to screeching point into Prime's front plate, shivering at the wonderful resulting friction on his feet.

The increasing vibrations caused Optimus to start moaning quietly. In return, he sent small pulsing waves of energy back across the link. He could feel subtle changes in the speed and intensity of Starscream's turbines. Causing random fluctuations in the energy link also caused Starscream's turbines to slow slightly then almost jerk as a small surge was shunted into his systems.

Starscream keened, soon melting into a writhing mass of heat and need again as Prime bombarded him with fluctuating frequencies. His systems in general, not just his turbines, reacted to the differences in the frequencies, causing Starscream to twitch here and writhe there, until he _kicked_ his foot into Prime's front plate, gritting his dentals as his thrusters roared on full speed, screaming painfully as the one grated metal on metal. Steam hissed from the nonexistent space where the friction became particularly intense.

The vibrations had reached an intensity where they caused Prime's lower half to shake visibly and a few loose parts to rattle slightly. Neither of them noticed, as Optimus' moaning and the sound of Starscream's turbines drowned it out. Optimus continued to send energy surges into Starscream, increasing the magnitude and delay between each energy peak which would once again put Starscream on the road to another overload. Optimus wasn't too bothered if he himself overloaded; the satisfaction of seeing Starscream do as he wanted was just as good.

And sure enough, Starscream was soon rolling his optics and writhing, arching at each peak of energy while his turbines caught on their rotations in the process. He moaned and cried and whimpered, his systems growing hot again until a wash of sensation thrust him into another overload—this one sparked particularly hard, more raw than the last one, and it almost knocked him out from consciousness as he collapsed to the ground, twisting and moaning and sighing in the aftermath.

His own circuits were still crackling and sparking from the effects of Starscream's turbines. This mingled with the satisfaction of having made Starscream do this to, no, _for_ him made him gently rev his engine with satisfaction. Since Starscream had done quite well, Optimus decided to at least let him recover again to a point of coherency before saying anything.

Starscream continued to whimper, writhe and sputter his turbines while Optimus revved his engine and went still. The Seeker's optics flickered on and off and his systems were heated to the point where it was suffocating on his vents, and his paintjob would probably peel easier from the vicious overheating. His back was arched in a gracious curve, twitching and jerking his body until he slowly worked his way flat against the ground, scraping his fingers against the floor. Even after a breem this time, he wasn't fully recovered, but it was enough for him to look up at Optimus with a wicked sort of glint.

"...S—Same old...Optimus," he rasped, his vocals strained now from all the sounds he'd been making. "S-Such a n..._nice_...Autobot."

Optimus tensed as he glared at Starscream when he finally spoke, "Nice? Starscream, I have been _very_ nice to you. That is about to change." Optimus slammed a hand on Starscream's chassis and rested some of his weight on it, effectively holding the smaller mech down in that area. "I hope you enjoy this as much as I will."

As he said this he raised his other arm and brought it down with full force onto the seeker's already damaged wing. He had bent each of his fingers at the first knuckle so each penetrated the wing at different points, through the surface metal, ripping wires as they went deeper.

Starscream's optics flashed wide and he screamed in pain until his vocals were riddled with static. The wing twitched and quivered, spitting sparks around Optimus' fingers as he ripped into the underlying wires. Starscream thrashed his head in the direction of the damage, whimpering in agony and writhing as if to get away, but that only worsened it ten-fold and produced more shouting.

Optimus laughed as he twisted his hand, causing a creaking, scraping sound as he further ripped through metal and wiring. Scraping through the metal wasn't much fun, aside from the screams it evoked—yet each time he ripped through a cable, Prime would get a small jolt to his hand and, subsequently, his entire arm.

Starscream shuddered from helm to thrusters and jerked his arms up to dig into Prime's shoulders, scratching so hard that the purple re-paint began to peel off to show bright slabs of red. He quivered painfully as Prime twisted his fingers, pain zapping through the I/O link and up Prime's arm though the fingers in his wing...

And somehow, in the chorus of rasping, static-ridden, agonizing cries, the Seeker moaned.

Prime didn't hear it, far too pre-occupied with enjoying every second of Starscream's agonized screaming. For a brief instant he was suddenly very aware of how appropriate the Seeker's name really was. He continued to twist his hand, moving his fingers and making sure he pressed them against any broken cables; both to get the small shocks he'd recently grown to enjoy and to ensure Starscream kept on living up to his name. As he was doing this, he was pooling at least half of his stored energy in various parts of his system so he could unleash it on the Seeker all at once. With an amount such as this he would easily be able to offline Starscream while getting enough feedback to bring himself close to an overload. Close was all he needed; doing the rest was easy.

Starscream arched again, whimpering and screaming until he was putting out nothing but static. His body rocked and jerked to each harsh spat of energy being pushed through his shuddering wing; Starscream scraped at Prime's paintjob, his vents cycling madly while his thrusters sputtered and rumbled. He pulled Prime down against him, head rolled back; no coherent words came out, but he seemed to be chanting a mantra of "yesyesyesyes_YES" _and silenced it only by sinking his fangs into Prime's neck on a main cable hard enough to draw energon.

Optimus let out a strained groan as Starscream bit on one of his neck cables, the mingled sensations of pleasure, pain and the strange feeling of slowly leaking energon causing his vents to take a sharp intake of air to try cool his steadily overheating systems. He continued to turn his hand; now dragging it along as he did, sparks jumping all over the damaged area as his fingers raked through ripped wires and bent metal.

Starscream whimpered into Prime's neck, shaking so violently that he collapsed against the ground and arched against Optimus' front, his wings hiking until they threatened to break. His systems were so hot that the warmth lifted off of him in radiant pulses, steam rising from the seams in generous wisps while he neared yet another overload, reduced to static-riddled, sputtering moans and silenced cries when his vocals tightened up from overuse.

Optimus' external thermal sensors were telling him what his optics already had: Starscream was ready to be pushed to another overload. Optimus braced himself as he redirected several energy conduits and let Starscream have it. Sparks shot out of his end of the cables and jumped all over as enough energy to power a small human village for a week shot down three cables, nearly melting one of the smaller ones. The feedback was almost as intense: if Prime bothered to guess, about half of it had come back to rip through his own circuitry, causing his cooling systems to go onto full speed in a matter of seconds. At last, it happened; the surge of energy hit a critical junction and forked off all over his system. Sensor after sensor was overloaded and promptly offlined with a tangible burst of sensation as he shuddered, shook, and fought to keep himself under control.

Starscream tightened his grip on Prime's shoulders and his entire body tensed to breaking point; energy surged through his systems, crackling all over his armor as it spider-crawled in rapid rivers through every wire and circuit in his body, broken or not, throwing him into a burning-hot overload seared in pain and washed with a last wave of brief pleasure. He stayed online long enough for a last scramble of static to spill from his vocals before his optics dimmed and he fell a twitching, steaming, crackling offline mass of overheated Seeker on the floor.

Optimus forced himself to hold himself up, but the electrical interference crackling through his system made it very difficult to continue doing so. He tried to lower himself down and failed about halfway through, causing him to fall a short distance onto Starscream with a dull metallic _thud_. He'd seen that Starscream had been offlined, yet in his current state could do no more than silently appreciate what he'd done. It wouldn't take him too long to recover; easily faster than Starscream would be. He'd been through far more intense overloads in the past—this was a peaceful drive through Iacon compared to some of the others.

It took a couple of breems, but Starscream eventually flickered online—his optics blazed, blinking, and his wing spat sparks from the deep gashes dragged along its face. Starscream's intakes were still cycling a little quickly to cool his overheated systems, so his chassis strained with each cycle; blinking up at Optimus, his thrusters rotated in a low hum and he just sighed and nuzzled the other's neck for a brief moment.

Optimus slowly pushed himself up on his arms, looking directly down at Starscream. In a short while he'd be in a perfect condition to give some answers—answers to a few questions that had been buzzing around his processors as he'd been waiting for Starscream to come back online.

A cycle or so after Prime balanced off of Starscream, the Seeker leered, his vocals hissing to life.

"...You...owe me...a wing."

"And you owe me some answers. As it stands, we're even right now." Normally he would have been sure to hold Starscream down, but at the moment all he needed to deal with was the snide comments that would inevitably begin coming his way. Nothing he couldn't handle with a response of his own. Or a swift whack to the wing.

Starscream snorted. "So...? What do you want...?"

"During our little session, specifically the last one, I heard you enjoying it. Let me refresh your memory, since I know it has been somewhat _selective_ with regards to what it remembers." A small panel on his arm flipped open, revealing a small screen. All that could be seen on it was static, but the speaker next to it replayed the instant Starscream moaned amidst the other noises being made.

Starscream's systems heat up a bit at the reminder and he just glowers at Optimus. "After all the slag I put _him_ through, why do you think _he_ continues to take me back...?"

There was a brief silence, before Optimus burst out laughing. It was cold and filled with cruel amusement. Once it had died down enough for him to speak again, he did. "That makes sense. However, I am not happy with the fact you were enjoying parts of it. Parts I would have expected you not to."

Starscream sneered. "Forgive me, oh _mighty_ one," he retorted, taking on the same tone he often did with him. "The line separating pain and pleasure got blurred for me long ago...when you've been exposed to it for so long, your circuits get desensitized."

"Desensitized…hm…that's something I'm going to have to find a way around." A dim, malicious glow flickered through his optics as he spoke, "Of course, it will have to wait a while. Much as I would enjoy it, I have other things that require my attention."

Starscream gives a half-mocking, half-hopeful smile. "Things more important than me?"

"For now, yes." Prime pushed himself up onto his feet. "I can't say how long I'll be," he turned to leave, "But that only makes it more fun, wouldn't you say?"

The Seeker rolls his optics. "Fun," he drawled. "If you say so, _Optimus_…"

"Oh, I do say so." He took a few steps to the door and lifted his hand to the keypad to unlock it, "It _will_ be fun, for me." Once he'd entered the code he turned around as the door unlocked and slid open, "Don't get too bored without me." He narrowed his optics, "Screamer."

As Optimus Prime left him there, Starscream couldn't find it in him to be bored. There was never a boring moment when he was Prime's prisoner. Since the semi had picked up on his and Megatron's relations, it had even become a little fun; much as it had been just now.

It made the Seeker smile. He was proud to be able to invoke a darker side from the Autobot. It would never compare to the cold, calculating and downright _ruthless _methods of his leader…but it was close enough.


End file.
